Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: exactly what the title says. Tried to be humorous, but anything goes.


IPod Shuffle challenge

Everyone knows what the rules are for this. Just incase you don't here they are:

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_**4. **__Do ten of these, and then post them._

Ok, first off…I'm doing this off of an "Songs I Like from the 50's to like the 80's" playlist on Project playlist…so if their all old, I'm sorry.

Open Arms-Journey

Our wedding day was the best day of my existence. Having Bella for all eternity was a gift I didn't deserve. I had already left her once...I still don't believe that she still wanted to be with me...even after that. Holding her in my arms for that first dance… I never realized that she would be mine forever until that moment.

Its My Party-Leslie Gore

You know what? It was MY 18th birthday. If I didn't want a party I didn't have to have a party. Yeah, try telling that to Alice. It didn't happen…I had to suffer through a party. I hated being the center of attention, she knew that! So you know what? It's my party, I'll cry if I want to...

Isn't She Lovely-Stevie Wonder

Holding Renesme that first time, after changing Bella, was amazing. I never thought that, after all that she had put us through, that she would be so lovely. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born, even Jacob, who told me that he had…imprinted… on her. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't the one to lose my head and attempt to rip his off. Nope, when Bella found out, she tried it. Anyway, she had us wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. Jasper especially attempted to protect her; although she had human blood it was so faint that you didn't notice it.

Wouldn't It Be Nice-Beach Boys

It would be nice if Bella remained human for a while. But she refused to do it, claiming that she couldn't stand being any older than I am. Technically, I was over 100, so, that was going to be hard. It was getting harder to refuse her pleas though. She wanted to be damned to this life, so b e it. She could be...as long as she married me first.

Twistin' the Night Away-Sam Cooke

Bella was over for yet another sleepover. Everyone, including me, was bored. I foresaw something that would make everything amusing. We were going to teach Bella how to dance. That was harder than I expected. She had absolutely no idea!! Honestly…

Anyway, randomly enough, the first song that popped up on the playlist after Bella finally agreed to be "tortured" was the twist. Edward stood up.

"It's not that hard" he said. Emmett went upstairs to grab a video camera….this was going to be amusing. She COULD NOT DANCE!!! I still have a hard time not laughing at the video now…even 100 years later.

Rock and Roll Lullaby-BJ Thomas.

People got married earlier back then, it was normal to be married by the time you were 16-18 years old. It was not, however, normal to be unmarried and have a child, like my mother did. She was only 16 when I came along. Those times were pretty hard. It was the 17th century…it was going to be. Yet, every time I came running toward Mother, she calmed me down and dried my tears with one little lullaby. I loved my mother. Unfortunately I never saw her again after I was turned at 23.

Uptown Girl- Billy Joel

I was used to the best when I was human. The old 1980's song "Uptown Girl"? Yeah, that applied to me very much. I knew how to get what I wanted. For it being in the middle of the Great Depression, our family was very rich. Surprisingly enough, the best guys were not always the rich ones. They were the ones who treated you the worse. They happened to be the ones that opened their hearts to you. This is how I found my Emmett. Well, besides this fact, I would trade anything to be human.

Don't Stop Believing-Journey.

Don't stop believing. That's all I can say. I never thought I would imprint on anyone, except for possibly Bella. It wasn't her that I ended up imprinting on though. It just happened to be her daughter. She was the world to me, I couldn't refuse her anything. I couldn't help it. Anyway, the wedding is scheduled for 3 weeks away. So don't stop believing just because it just hasn't happened to you yet. Trust me, it will.

Walk like an Egyptian-the Bangles.

Watching home movies with the Cullen's was always amusing. Tonight, the first movie that they put into the DVD player happened to be a video of Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett dancing and singing to "Walk like an Egyptian". Everyone groaned when they noticed what it was. Anyway, strangely enough, EDWARD of all people was doing the Egyptian walk, rooster head bobbing and all…

Crazy Little thing Called Love-Queen

This thing called love was very complicated. One moment it was like I was fine without her. Next thing I know, I can't live without her. She seemed to be my oxygen, my vice, the reason I did anything anymore. Comeon, relax. You can live without her. Or so I thought. When we left, I was suicidal. I didn't move. I even flew to Italy to kill myself. Ok, this thing called love was VERY crazy…

An: ok that was harder than expected… but it was a lot of fun to write though. I'm never going to be able to listen to the song "Walk like an Egyptian" ever again though..XD


End file.
